Run!
by s0metimesIwritethings
Summary: The Doctor is enjoying the park when two men run into him while running from...something. But what was it? One cryptic conversation and piqued curiosity later, the Doctor decides to research more about Rosswood Park and the strange people it attracts.
1. The Victims

**Quick [IMPORTANT] Note:** I do plan on finishing this, but for now, I wouldn't expect anything past the third chapter. I would love to finish it once Marble Hornets is done, at least the most recent season, but so much is just unknown in that series that I'm nervous about writing a story about it... So anyone who knows Marble Hornets most likely gets the inspiration for this crossover, the Silents and the Operator have a lot of similarities aside from just appearance. Memory Loss, using proxies, existence going back very far, ect.

BUT! BUT! You don't have to know Marble Hornets to read and understand this story. Actually, I prefer you didn't. I wrote this partly as a way to introduce people to the series because I have a feeling Doctor Who fans will like Marble Hornets. It's mean to be confusing because we are seeing it through the Doctor's eyes and he also has no idea what is going on.

* * *

><p>The Doctor smiled, looking up at the clear blue sky. The trees that lined the path were reaching for the heavens with orange and yellow leaves, the forest on fire. The grass below his feet was just starting to turn brown in spaces, leaves littering the ground. A creek ripple nearby, cold water splashing over worn-smooth stones.<p>

He was broken from his thoughts by the sound of something trampling though the forest to his left. He peered deeper past the trees, trying to figure out what it was as it rushed closer.

A brown blur sped past him, clipping his arm and stumbling for a moment. The figure. a man in a brown shirt and jeans, looked up at The Doctor, eyes wide. He was silent with shock. Then he blinked, calming down slightly. "Run!" He stood up and ran off again, leaving the Doctor confused. The man shouted behind him. "Run! We gotta go now!"

"Jesus Christ!" Another voice muttered behind him. "What's _wrong_?" The voice shouted, the sounds moving at a slower pace.

The blur kept running, not bothering to turn back. "Run! Let's go!" He called to the voice behind him. "Hurry up!" The figure was out of sight now, crashing through the leaves.

The Doctor, half out of instinct and half out of curiosity, began running, following the path the brown blur had taken, running blind. He ran off the path, eventually ending up at the main park: a green, open field dotted with trees here and there, a parking lot off to the right. Hiking trails snaked off into the treeline, he could see the path that he had just come from.

The first voice- a the man in a brown t-shirt and jeans- slowed once he reached the forest edge, then stopped abruptly. He dropped at the base of a tree and wrapped his arms around his legs, rocking back and forth slightly. His breath was shaking.

The other figure finally stepped out from the treeline, another young man around the same age as the first but taller. He glanced at the Doctor and frowned at his presence. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and glasses, an odd box strapped to his chest. Both of the men looked about college age, both shaking and out of breath. "Jay?" The taller man sighed, strolling over the man at the base of the tree. Jay didn't answer, staring at the ground in shock. "Hey! Jay! What the hell were you running from?" Jay looked at the taller man, running a hand through his hair and saying nothing. Jay opened his mouth as if to speak, but shook his head and closed his mouth again. "Jay?" The man sighed again, standing off to the side and waiting for an answer, his voice sharp. "What were you running from?"

Jay responded quietly. "It was that... that thing."

The other man was suddenly more agitated. "_That thing_? That thing is in _there_?" He stabbed a finger at the trees, caching sight of the Doctor again. He was about to speak to the Doctor, but Jay interrupted.

"A couple of miles in, but yea." Jay was still looking at the ground.

"What were you doing a couple of _miles_ in the woods?" The man's lips grew tight. "I told you not to go in there!"

"I don't know! You... you didn't tell me what time you were going to be here and... and I got tired of waiting."

The other man sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Do you at least have your camera with you?"

"No."

"Is your _camera _a couple of miles in the woods?"

Jay was upset now. "Yes, Alex. It is. Because I _dropped it. _I saw that thing and I ran."

The Doctor was contemplating getting involved, looking for the right place to interrupt, but Alex glanced at the Doctor again, glaring. "Let's go." Alex started walking, not looking back at Jay still sitting under the tree."Come on! Let's go!" The Doctor tried to process what was going on... something about the taller boy was very unsettling. The word that kept coming to mind was _tainted. _What were the boys running from? He started walking back to the woods-

"Hey! Stay out of there." Jay stood up, noticing the Doctor for the first time. He looked back at the woods nervously before following Alex to the parking lot. He stopped again, looking at the Doctor. "Stay out of there." Alex called him and he began walking again, Alex talking in hushed tones.

"Jay, what are you doing? You don't know who he is. He isn't our problem. He wants to go into the woods, he'll have to deal with that thing on his own. Now come on."

The Doctor's curiosity was unbearable now. He walked farther into the trees, carefully listening to... whatever it was he was looking for.

Something darted around in his peripheral vision, running farther into the woods. The Doctor stopped, trying to get a good look at it, but it was too far away. "Oh! I think I found you..." The Doctor almost laughed as he began running after the figure, leaves crunching beneath his feet.


	2. The Masked

The Doctor ran after the figure, losing sight of him for a moment. He spun around, looking for it. There, off to the right, it stood there waiting for him. It wasn't doing anything, it was just standing there. The Doctor started walking towards it slowly, not wanting to scare it. Even from this distance, he could tell that it was not human. It had a pale white face, unnaturally so, and large black eyes and lips. Was it an alien of some sort? Was this what those men were running from?

"I'm the Doctor. Do you need help?"

The alien made a noise that sounded like a cough. The Doctor could have sworn he saw the figure nod, ever so slightly. "What do you need help with?"

He had reached the figure now. He realized that it was only a human, wearing a plastic mask. "Are you okay?" He lifted his hand, reaching for the mask. "Why are you wearing that?" His fingers brushed against the mask, and suddenly the person was gone. He had moved so quickly it was almost as if he had teleported.

The Doctor stood stunned for a moment, then ran in the direction he had assumed it had gone. Panting, he eventually ended up in a weed-filled clearing. A few broken remnants of- something- dotted the area. It looked, for the most part, like some sort of chimneys with trees twisting up the flues. He began walking around, trying to find the masked figure then his foot kicked against something hidden in the grass.

A silver, handheld camera lay on the ground at his feet. He looked at it, bending down to pick it up- a twig snapped and he froze.

There was another masked figure. A yellow hoodie over a black burlap sack with large eyes and a long, thin mouth that curved into a frown, both made of orange fabric. It was frozen mid-step, it's head turned towards the camera.

The Doctor stood back up, taking a step back with the camera in his hand. "Why is this camera so important?" he muttered to himself. He looked back at the person in the mask, holding out the camera. "What? Do you want the camera?"

The figure looked behind it, crouching. It kept moving back and forth in front of the trees, like it couldn't decide weather to leave or grab the camera.

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver, testing the camera. There was nothing wrong with i's makeup, it was just a normal camera. He looked at it, flipping it upside down and inspecting it. "What? It's just a normal camera. What's wrong with... Oh." He sonicked it again. "What's that? Some sort of feedback?" The word _tainted _came to mind again. "Is this why Jay was so upset?" He looked back at the masked figure, not really expecting an answer. "Oh, something about this Jay fellow?" He said, in response to the reaction the figure had given: standing straight and walking towards the Doctor again.

The masked figure held out his hand for the camera, making strange, quiet noises that sounded like static. A hissing, almost. "You aren't human anymore are you?" The Doctor whispered, staring at him more closely. Something about the way it moved, it was animalistic. "You're regressed or something, haven't you? Oh, you poor, poor thing. You aren't sane anymore..." He frowned as the figure still ignored him, motioning for the camera again. Then it spoke.

"Return." It spoke in a sound like a cough, barely understandable. "Return to him."

So this _was _Jay's camera. "I'll give you the camera in a second." He waved his sonic at the person and the person froze, scared by the sudden screeching noise. But it was single-minded in it's task to get the camera back. It lunged at him, hands formed into claws. It tackled him, the camera flying out of his hand. It leapt off of him, scrabbling for the camera. Then it ran off into the woods again, not bothering to look back.

The Doctor stood up slowly, rubbing his shoulder. "Ow." He winced, his back had hit a brick that had fallen off one of the crumbling chimneys. But he had gotten the reading off the masked figure.

"Same readings as the ones on the camera... strange"


End file.
